


Methods in Madness

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl likes a human saying; it works for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods in Madness

There were methods to madness the humans said. Prowl learned to use that aphorism as a check against existence. Red Alert's constant checking was a safety protocol to prevent him from ever facing severe loss of those he loved. Sunstreaker's vanity actually helped him control some of his temper. Prime's love of human sports gave him a focus beyond the war to escape into.

Prowl would even, very quietly in a hidden subroutine of his processor, admit that his categorizing everyone was protection against his own glitch when facing logic failures. Only there, never aloud or in his own file.


End file.
